El Mejor de Todos
by Aurora Execution87
Summary: En los pequeños gestos se esconden los mejores sentimientos. Para Kuroko, este, fue su mejor cumpleaños.


¡ **Hola! :D**

 **Tengo la costumbre de subir fic cumplañeros, después de los cumpleaños xD**

 **Este no es más que un pequeño fic, con respecto al cumpleaños de Kuroko. Sinceramente espero que sea de su agrado.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

Se escuchó una explosión seguida de una cuantas risas. Algo se había roto. Nada importante pensó, a pesar de la perorata que estaba haciendo su compañero. En definitiva, Kagami era justamente así; explosivo.

Estaba de pie junto a la barra, había ido en busca de una bebida y se había quedado absorto en toda la escena, no sólo en el vaso roto, en las disculpas de Koga y las risas de Takao y Kiyoshi, sino, en todo el panorama. Y no pudo evitar sonreír, todos se divertían a su manera, en mayor o menor medida, y lo sentía. Sentía el ambiente agradable y de paz... de amistad y camaradería.

Un año atrás, ni siquiera podría haber imaginado algo así, y sin embargo, sus amigos se habían esforzado para que suceda, para regalarle el mejor día de su vida – bueno, después de la obtención de la Winter Cup, claro está –. No pudo evitar reír por lo bajo al ver a Aomine y Kagami seguir después del incidente con su reñida competencia de comida, a la cual se había sumado Murasakibara, todos estaban animando a uno u otro. Estaban perdidos, nadie ¡jamás! podría ganarle al titan de morados cabellos.

—¡KA GA MI! ¡KA GA MI!

—¡AOMINE! ¡AOMINE!

—Saben que no podrán ganarle a Atsushi ¿verdad?—la tranquila voz de Akashi, produjo un pequeño silencio, antes de volver a los vítores.

Y es que lo sabían, pero sus orgullos les impedía abandonar, hasta que cayeran desmayados y escupiendo comida, si era posible, hasta por la nariz.

—Pues yo creo que Aominecchi puede ganarle ¡él es el mejor!

Volvió a sonreír un poco más fuerte. Ese día sí que lo había hecho, demasiado. Sonreír. Como antes... feliz.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ambas luces cayeran rendidas ante un Atsushi, quien continuaba con su faena, sin inmutarse.

—Atsushi, eres increíble—dijo Himuro, quien nunca dejaba de sorprenderse por las interminables cantidades de comida que ingería su amigo.

—No tenía dudas de tu victoria—Seijuro sonrió con ternura mientras le entregaba una servilleta al gigante, que por alguna razón la tomó de un tirón y con un puchero en el rostro, sin agradecerle al pelirrojo.

Akashi sonrió por la infantil reacción del peli morado. Bueno, ser infantil era parte de su esencia, pero en esos momentos le parecía especialmente adorable. Era evidente que estaba teniendo un ataque de celos por verlo junto a Furihata.

Luego lo compensaría.

Kuroko abandonó su lugar de espectador, para ubicarse junto a Kagami, quien parecía estar teniendo un calambres de tanto comer. Increíble, pero el tigre había encontrado su límite, al menos, en lo que alimentos se refería. Aprovechó su poca presencia para disfrutar un poco más de su fiesta de cumpleaños. Y no es que deseara no hablar o divertirse con sus amigos, pero en ese momento sentía que así era perfecto, que disfrutaba más verlos convivir y llevarse bien. Sobre todo las fingidas peleas entre su ex luz y la actual. Aomine y Kagami habían aprendido a llevarse bien, como rivales, pero se llevaban bien. Kuroko sabía que ambos se respetaban y admiraban en la misma medida, aunque nunca lo admitirían abiertamente.

Incluso se percató de que Midorima se divertía, muy a su manera, pero el hecho de que no se haya marchado aún, le decía que disfrutaba de la compañía tanto como ellos.

Fijó sus grandes ojos en el pelirrojo que le robaba el aliento, y en ese momento Kagami dio un respingo al verlo justo a su lado.

—Hola—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Nada de hola—frunció el ceño mientras se sujetaba el pecho—casi me robas el aliento, tss, hace mucho que no sucedía.

—Kagami-kun.

—¿Eh?

—Tú me lo has robado a mí.—Sin esperar respuesta, se inclinó para darle un ligero beso en la mejilla. El rostro del más grande se volvió casi tan rojo como su cabello.—Gracias.

Taiga suspiró, mientras se daba los necesarios segundos para calmar a su agitado corazón.

—Ya te dije que no es nada...

—No digas eso. Sé que fue tu idea, incluso prestaste tu casa—se ruborizó un poco, y es que los sentimientos que le generaba su compañero eran muy fuertes—, siempre seré feliz de haberte conocido.

Kagami sonrió.

—Lo mismo digo...

Quizá en un principio, incomodo por los sentimientos que la sombra comenzaba a generarle, trató de apartarlo e incluso tratarlo mal. Pero el tiempo no hizo más que profundizar hasta lo indecible esos sentimientos. De querer estar a su lado, de protegerlo y progresar, juntos. Quería a Kuroko, lo quería en su vida y ya no lo ocultaba. Había una parte de él, una muy grande, que sólo deseaba su felicidad, el verlo sonreír.

Sus ojos permanecieron conectados por enteros minutos, ajenos a todo alrededor, no necesitaban nada más después de todo.

—¡Oh por todos los Dioses! ¡Ya bésense!

La voz del Capitán de Seirin resonó y todos los presentes observaron a dos pares de mejillas arder. Kagami observó de soslayo al más bajo, Kuroko le sonreía, nunca se cansaría de verlo sonreír. Se armó de valor y acercó su rostro chocando su nariz con la del peli celeste, compartieron una mirada cómplice y juntaron sus labios. El beso no duró mucho, no era momento, pero fue lo suficiente para decirse sin palabras lo mucho que se querían.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, mientras se separaban y llevaban una mano detrás de su nuca simultáneamente, sonriendo apenados.

—Kagami-kun, gracias.—le dijo por lo bajo, volviendo a agradecerle.

El Pelirrojo lo observó feliz y unió sus manos por debajo de la mesa. Tal vez el cumpleaños era de Kuroko, pero él se había llevado el mejor de los regalos.

—Yo quiero un beso de Akachin—se escuchó el reproche del gigante y el suspiro del ex capitán de Teiko.

—Eres un caso perdido Atsushi—Dijo Seijuro, para sonreír instantes después y tomar el rostro de su novio para estamparle un sonoro beso—, deja de ser tan celoso, yo sólo te amo a ti.

—Akachin hace que me sonroje y quede como paleta de fresa...

Las risas fueron en aumento, así como los juegos, los besos y la felicidad. Kuroko observó a todos. Sin dudas era el mejor día de su vida.

* * *

 _Espero que la lectura haya sido agradable._

 _Sin más, será hasta la próxima. Gracias por leer._


End file.
